In recent years, the number of vehicles equipped with in-vehicle cameras configured to photograph situations around the vehicle is increasing. A lens of the in-vehicle camera, which is an imaging surface, may become dirty due to rain, mud and the like. For this reason, in the related art, a device configured to remove foreign matters by blowing a cleaning liquid, compressed air or the like to the lens of the in-vehicle camera so as to remove foreign matters such as water droplets adhering to the lens has been known.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses configurations of providing a compressed air generation unit in the vicinity of an in-vehicle camera, and injecting compressed air of the compressed air generation unit from a nozzle to blow the high-pressure air to a front glass of the in-vehicle camera, thereby removing water droplets adhering to the front glass (refer to JP-A-2001-171491).
In the configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1, there are rooms for further improvement on efficient generation of the high-pressure air.